Glass Bead
by KazueInoue
Summary: Memori itu bagaikan manik-manik kaca yang berhamburan. Summary fail! Boboiboy x Suzy!


9 tahun yang lalu...

Derasnya air hujan membuat mata Boboiboy menyipit ketika menatap anak perempuan yang sedang berlari-lari menerobos air hujan dan sesekali berjongkok seraya tangan mungilnya mengais aspal jalanan. Boboiboy yakin pasti anak itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesekali anak itu mengigil kedinginan karena tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Kristal-kristal bening dari mata si gadis berbaur dengan air hujan. Boboiboy hanya dapat mendengar isakannya yang terdengar samar.

Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya menetap di Pulau Rintis. Kakek dan teman-temannya belum keluar dari bangunan Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis. Tujuan mereka dan Boboiboy adalah mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum kepergian Boboiboy ke Kuala Lumpur. Boboiboy keluar lebih awal,ia berkata ke kakeknya bahwa rasa sedihnya akan semakin bertambah jika ia menatap temannya lebih lama. Ia akan menunggu diluar sampai mereka kembali. Boboiboy menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Boboiboy kembali menatap gadis kecil tersebut. Ia berpikir kalau gadis kecil itu sedang membutuhkan bantuan sekarang. Lagipula,mereka sepertinya belum kembali.

Boboiboy membetulkan letak topi oranyenya dan menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut. "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Boboiboy,dengan nada ramah.

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis kecil tersebut,namun sepertinya tak mungkin jika ia tak menyadari keberadaan Boboiboy yang dari tadi berada disampingnya. Boboiboy melirik ke sebuah kotak yang sedang dipegang gadis kecil itu. Sebuah kotak berisi manik-manik kaca yang berkilauan.

"Hei,sedang apa? Aku kira kau membutuhkan bantuan." Boboiboy bertanya lagi.

Bibir mungil si gadis kecil perlahan terbuka,ia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy namun suaranya bergetar diiringi dengan isakan kecil, "A..aku..sedang mencari..sesuatu yang berharga."

"Benda apa itu?"

"Manik-manik kaca."

Si gadis melihat beberapa butir manik-manik kaca yang berserakan dijalanan. Ia segera berlari dan menaruhnya satu persatu didalam kotak yang dipegangnya. Lampu kuning menyorot matanya,bunyi klakson yang begitu nyaring seakan membuat telinganya menjadi tuli selama beberapa detik. Boboiboy berteriak kepada si gadis kecil itu agar segera menyingkir dari jalanan,gadis kecil itu hanya menutup mata dan telinganya,pikirannya sudah terlalu beku untuk memikirkan hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Tetesan air hujan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Sebuah mobil yang tengah melintas kehilangan kendali dari sang pengendara. Hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi agar mobil tersebut menyentuh tubuh mungil si gadis itu. Boboiboy segera berlari ke arah gadis kecil itu dan memeluknya sekaligus mendorong tubuhnya ke tepi jalan. Gadis kecil itu tersungkur,namun nyawanya masih terselamatkan berkat Boboiboy.

Si gadis kecil mendongak menatap mata Boboiboy. Wajahnya sangat pucat,mungkin ia masih sangat terkejut karena kejadian tadi. Boboiboy tersenyum lembut kepada si gadis kecil,Boboiboy menyadari surai gadis kecil itu yang diikat dengan pita berwarna violet,pipinya sedikit tergores karena pergesekan dengan aspal jalanan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." kata Boboiboy.

Gadis kecil itu menunduk, "Terima kasih..kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Tunggu disini." ucap Boboiboy,menahan si gadis agar tidak pergi dari tepi jalan.

Boboiboy mengambil kotak yang berisi manik-manik kaca tersebut yang terhempas dari tangan si gadis. Ia mengambil satu persatu manik yang masih tersisa,lalu diberikannya kotak itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Ini milikmu,hanya beberapa saja yang tersisa." Si gadis menerima kotak yang diulurkan oleh Boboiboy dengan senang hati. Ia berteriak kegirangan seraya memeluk tubuh Boboiboy, "Sekali lagi,terima kasih..kau baik sekali!"

Boboiboy melepaskan pelukan si gadis kecil itu, "Jaga baik-baik ya. Aku tahu benda ini sangat berharga bagimu."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian,Boboiboy mendengar teman-temannya berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh sebentar,dan melihat mereka yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Boboiboy mendesah dan melirik jam tangannya,keretanya akan berangkat satu jam lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu,ya..dan sebaiknya kau juga segera pulang ke rumah dan berganti pakaian,pakaianmu basah kuyup,kalau tak segera diganti maka kau akan sakit." ujar Boboiboy.

"Oh ya,jangan pernah bermain atau berlarian ditengah jalan. Itu sangat berbahaya." lanjutnya,berjalan meninggalkan si gadis kecil itu. Si gadis kecil hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Yaya datang menghampiri Suzy yang masih berada ditepi jalan. Suzy segera menariknya.

"Yaya,aku telah menemukan cinta pertamaku." kata Suzy dengan nada riang.

Yaya mengerutkan dahinya,ia tak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba membahas hal tersebut, "Siapa?"

"Dia yang membantuku dan menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku nyaris saja tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil saat aku sedang sibuk mencari manik-manik,hingga akhirnya dia datang dan menyelamtkanku,dia juga yang mengumpulkan manik-manik yang berserakan dijalan. Aku tak menyangka ada orang sebaik dia disaat sedang hujan seperti ini."

"Aku tak tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud. Siapa dia?" tanya Yaya,dengan sangat penasaran.

Sementara itu,dilain sisi yang tak jauh dari tempat Suzy dan Yaya berada,Boboiboy dan teman-temannya sedang berbincang dijalan.

"Kau tadi bicara dengan siapa,Boboiboy?" tanya Fang yang bersurai ungu seraya melirik Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mengenalnya. Huh,kenapa kalian cepat sekali sih? Padahal rencananya aku ingin berkeliling Pulau Rintis dulu sebelum berangkat ke Kuala Lumpur."

"Mau bagaimana lagi,waktumu sudah tak cukup." kata Kakeknya.

Boboiboy mengacuhkan perkataan kakeknya.

"Tak bisakah kita pergi ke restoran dulu untuk makan? Perutku sudah sangat lapar." Gopal,si pemuda bertubuh gempal mulai menggerutu.

"Kenapa pikiranmu makan melulu?" omel Fang dan menyikut tangan Gopal.

"Memangnya kalian tak pernah mendengar sebuah teori bahwa hujan dapat membuat kita menjadi mudah lapar?" tanya Gopal,matanya memandangi Fang,Boboiboy dan Kakek Aba.

"Apalagi aku,sudah tiga hari tak minum ice chocolate special Tok Aba. Menderita sangatlah.." lanjutnya.

"Kau ini,kedai itu kan ditutup selama seminggu karena atok sibuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan Boboiboy nanti." balas Kakek Aba.

"Jaketku basah kuyup. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa lepas dari jaket ini.." Kini giliran Fang yang menggerutu.

Boboiboy melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada Fang. "Untuk sementara,pakai jaketku dulu saja. Lagipula ini jaket cadangan ku,jaket yang satunya juga sudah basah kuyup."

Fang sebenarnya enggan menerima jaket oranye milik rivalnya tersebut. Tetapi akhirnya ia mendesah pasrah dan memakaikan jaket itu ditubuhnya.

Suzy dan Yaya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang baru saja dilewati oleh Boboiboy,Fang,Gopal,dan Kakek Aba. Yaya masih penasaran dengan anak lelaki yang dibicarakan Suzy. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus membahasnya.

"Beri aku petunjuk yang lebih jelas mengenai anak lelaki tersebut. Kau tahu kan,aku ini termasuk tipe orang yang benci dengan rasa penasaran." kata Yaya.

"Aku lihat sepertinya dia pergi bersama teman-temannya dan seorang lelaki paruh baya." gumam Suzy,seraya menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Aha! Aku ingat! Dia memakai jaket oranye!" lanjut Suzy.

"Jaket oranye?" Yaya menaikkan alisnya.

"Hmm,itu dia..sekilas aku melihatnya dan pergi dengan teman-temannya..tadi aku kalau tidak salah melihatnya,bukankah mereka kakak kelas kita?" lanjut Yaya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Itu Fang."

"Fang.." gumam Suzy,wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kau yakin dia itu cinta pertamamu?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya. Aku yakin sekali!" Suzy tersenyum lebar,hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Sejak saat itu Suzy selalu menganggap bahwa Fang adalah cinta pertamanya. Yang menyelamatkan nyawa dan membantunya. Ia salah,seharusnya ia mencintai Boboiboy bukan Fang. Tetapi hanya waktulah yang dapat membuktikan semuanya.


End file.
